A Demon's Heart In The Shadows Of Life
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: a new character appears in the village , a strange and unfamiliar character. She will be the salvation or the destruction of Konoha . Rated M for a reason
1. nobody knows

Your name is Ayumi Izoua! Your friends call you Ami! you have long black hear and green eyes !well most of the time green because they change with your mood! You live in Konoha but you were bourn in the Sun Village were your father was the Kazekage! Your parents were killed by some wird ninjas from the Sound ! You now try to avenge your family and because your father was best friend with the 4th Hokage , you now like in Konoha (me: sorry because i repeated my self).  
Every one in Konoha is afraid of you because ,when you were bourn in you became the houst of a very dangerous demon named Aayomaru! Aayomaru is the demon lord and that means he can control the other demons including the kyubi that lies in Naruto and Shukaku who is in Gaara!  
Aayomaru is a tiger demon ! When you get very angry Aayomaru takes control of your body and you then get black ears and a black tale!  
You eyes are:  
blood-red : when you are controlled by Aayomaru;  
pink :when you are embers  
greed :when you are ok  
blue :curious  
black :angry  
grey :passive  
violet :happy  
orange :like somebody  
yellow :in love

You are not a moody person! You are most of the time alone !Your friend is Naruto, but you cant stand him because he is to hyper! You are a very beautiful person and you are also very smart !You love animals and you have a cute little black dog!  
Because you want to avenge your family you became a ninja ! Your teachers are very pleased with you and you are the best student in the hole class !You have the same age as Gaara and you have the same height as him!  
You can control all the elements and because of the demon inside you, you can also control darkness and light! You have a huge power but you dont show it!  
You are very sweet and you like to help people in anyway you can!

SO TO RECAP:  
you are a lonely person, who likes to help people, you are smart and sweet ! You are also very quiet but when someone gets you angry you are hyper and you can cause lots of trouble! You are very strong and beautiful and you love animals! Because of the tiger-demon ,Aayomaru, everyone in Konoha is afraid of you! You are good at ninjutsu ,genjutsu and taijutsu! Your eyes change with your mood and that scares people ! you are an avenger and you want to kill Orochimaru who killed your parents(he was the commander of the ninjas of the sound). You are the Kazekage of the Sun Villages doter!


	2. the first mision

SOOO:  
"-" means you are speaking.  
'-' what you are thinking  
what Aayomaru thinks

RECAP  
your name is Ayumi Izoua but your nickname is Ami !You have black hear and green eyes !you have a tiger-demon in you named Aayomaru! You want to kill Orochimaru who killed your parents the Kazekage of the Sun Village! Your eyes change with your mood and when Aayomaru controls you, you have red-blood eyes , tiger ears and o long tale!  
END OF RECAP

You are standing in your bench when Naruto jump in front of you and started yelling at Sasuke! You didn't pay no attention at what he was yelling because you were to busy playing with your little dog Orion !Just then you heard a loud scream and you turned to see what was going on and you sow that naruto was kissing Sasuke!  
You started laughing ! It was so sweet seeing those 2 kissing!  
It didnt lasted very much because Iruka-sensei just gont in the class!  
"Come-on you guys ! Break it up !Ami stop laughing and pay some attention at me!"  
"Ok,Iruka-sense i! But you got to admit it ! It was funny!" you burst out.  
"To you maybe !"said Naruto with a angry look on his face!  
"Sorry Naruto,Sasuke i didnt mean it" you said putting your eyes in the ground.  
"Ok! Now i came to tell you that the genin exam is coming and I what to see who can be a genin !So you guys came in the front of the class and make clone!" said Iruka-sensei looking very seriously at us.  
You are going to pass this stupid exam very easy(this is Aayomaru speaking to you)I know but Im afraid dont be  
"Ami! Ami !! AMI!!! "Iruka was yelling at you.  
"Yes!"  
"Its your turn!"  
"ok"  
You made a clone very easy and you passed ! You sow Naruto doing o very lame clone !BAKADont be like that you told Aayomaru. Way not? He cant even make one clone ! He will not be a genin soon !YES he will! you yelled at Aayomaru your eyes turning black.  
"Come on Naruto ! you can do it!"  
Finally all of you passed the exam and Iruka announced(SP?) the hole class in witch team they will be in!  
You ended up in Narutos team .You didnt care to much !  
After a couple of hours you meat you new sensei, Hatake Kakashi .You were asked what are your goals in life and you said :  
"I dont have many goals in life but I what to kill Orochimaru the person who killed my parents!"  
So after this little discussion Kakashi sensei told you guys to be at 5 a.m. at the training grounds and you mustn't eat!  
Next day you were there talking to Naruto and cause kakashi was being late again, you started too get angry !  
"Hear I am! Sorry I had some things to do!" said Kakashi. "Now lets start the test!"  
WHAT??? Another one ?I hate these people ! Let me kill one please! 'Are you crazy or something? If I kill my teacher I will never pass! 'I guess your right! 'Of course Im right!'  
So the test started and Naruto got beaten ,Sakura got trapped in a genjutsu and Sasuke got the same faith as Naruto!  
"So only you are left Ami?"  
"Ya!I guess!"  
"So are you going to attack me or not?"  
"Ok!"  
You attacked him and got one of the bells but it was too late, because the clock rang!  
"Ok you can come out !you can eat thesegives you some food but dont feed Naruto or you will fail !Good Day!"  
what a strange person! 'You are telling me? He will be my sensei !'You got to feed that kid or you will dot get the bells in time !'Ya I know!'  
"Hear Naruto! Eat these!"  
"What are you doing? "Sakura yelled." Dont give him your food or we all going to fail!"  
"So what? If we dont give him something to eat we will dont going to get the bells !We need team-work right ?"you said.  
"She's right !Here Naruto !"Sasuke said.  
You started to feed Naruto when Kakashi sensei appeared from knower and said:  
"You feed him! You all...pass!"  
"What ???"you yelled.  
"Its who Ami said !You need team work to win all you battles ! Thats way you are a team!"  
"YAY !!!We passed !"you said.  
WOW ! This is something really weird dont understand you humans !' Ok! I am just happy because we passed! ' thats true!  
TIME PASS  
After your so coaled missions Kakashi sensei tolled you that the chiunin exam will come soon! He gave you and your team-mates some papers and tolled you all the details!  
After he left you and Naruto went to the ramen shop but on your way there a box's of some kind followed you and Naruto!  
"Hello, Boss! "the box's said.  
Then the box's boomed and 3 kids were standing in front of Naruto.  
"Dind you like our disguise(sp?)?"Konohamaru said.  
"What was that thing ?"Naruto asked.  
"A rock! "Konohamaru said.  
"I though it was a boxs! "you said.  
After this little discussion Sakura appeared and Konohamaru said that she is Narutos girl friend and Sakura got mad and punched Naruto in a wall. After that Konohamaru made the mistake telling Sakura that she was ugly and her forehead was huge, and because of that Sakura stared chasing him.Konohamaru bumped in a very tall guy with a weird thing on his head that resembled to cat ears.  
He yelled at Konohamaru and wanted to punch him when a rock hit his head.  
"WTF!!! "he yelled.  
"Leave the kid alone !"Sasuke said standing in a tree.  
"Or what? "Kankuro asked.  
"Or I will kill you! " another voice said.  
"G-GAARA!!!I didnt see you up there !"Kankuro said in a very scared tone putting Konohamaru down.  
"I tolled you not to mess around! "Gaara said.  
He had red hair and blue-green eyes .He was realy cute but he was a little scary . WoW !This kid realy know how to control people !Aayomaru said.' I know but there is something really strange about him !He is a bit scary but he attracts me!I like him !'That because he has a demon inside of him! 'just like Naruto? 'Ya!  
"Hey you what's your name ?"Gaara asked Sasuke.  
"Sasuke Uchiha "he replied." And yours?"  
"Gaara of the Desert "he strange kid said.  
"I bet you are very excited to know my name!"said Naruto.  
"I really dont care !"Gaara said." How about you? What's your name ?"Gaara asked you.  
"Ayumi Izoua !But way do you care ?"you asked.  
"There is something very strange about you! You are very powerful!"  
"I have the same power as Naruto does !"you said.  
"I dont thing so! "Gaara said.  
"Thats your problem!" you said and you left.

This is all guys !!! Message me/rate me just do something. Next part will come soon.


	3. demon love

Naruto Love Story 2

'……' – means that you are thinking

……. - means that Aayomaru is talking to you

"….." – means that other people are talking to you and you respond

….. - means that Shukaku is talking to Gaara

…….. - means that Gaara is thinking

RECAP

After you met Gaara you went of wondering in some direction , without knowing that you were watched . The kid was very persistent and you couldn't get rid of him. You jumped from tree to tree but he was getting closer so you stop on a branch and the kid bumps in to you. You sow that it was Konohamaru. He tolled you that the chiunin exam was going to be the next day. (time passes by so quick when you are training like crazy ). So you got the message and started moving again.

END RECAP

You walked past some trees and because you were stressed , you jumped on one . You watched the clouds above you thinking about the past .

What's wrong ? Aayomaru asked .

' Well nothing special ! Just some kid ! ' you said in a sad tone .

You mean Gaara of the Desert ? he asked .

' Yes! I looked in his eyes and I sow sadness and loneliness . His eyes are just like mine ! ' you responded .

Ya ! I sow that to , well I felt that to ! Do you remember that Naruto's eyes were the same as yours ? This was before he met you . You changed that and he changed you . Aayomaru said .

' Perhaps ! I don't know . All I want is to get revenge on that son-of-a-bitch , Orochimaru , for killing my family ! ' you said with anger in your voice wail your eyes turned black .

Ok ! So , before you do that you have to get stronger , right ? And to be stronger you have to be a chiunin , right ?

'Yes, I suppose ! '

Well you better continue with your training !

' I know that but how ! I am tired !'

Start over but with something easy this time !

' You sometimes annoy me , do you know that ? '

Yes so start training !!!

You got of the tree and went to the training grounds only to find Sasuke and Kakashi doing a new move . You stared at them for a wail , before Sasuke notice you .

" Hey ! What are you doing hear , Ami ? " he asked .

" Well nothing special . I just wanted to train . But I see that this place is fool so I will go to another place . " you said .

" I don't see so many people . It's just me and Kakashi-sensei , who I think is going to leave . Right ? " he said a little confused , but looking very strange at Kakashi-sensei .

" Aaaaa…… Right ! See you later ! " Kakashi said leaving .

" Sasuke , did you look in the bushes ? " you asked him a little amused .

He looked at you , and after that in the bushes . He sow lots of fan-girls watching him . You smirked and looked away .

" You were right …. So , can you show me another training ground ? Please !!!" he said with some big puppy eyes .

" Yes , of course ! " you said smiling .

I think that he likes you ! Aayomaru said .

' You are wrong ! Besides , I'm uglier than Sakura or Ino ! And I'm weaker than he is ! ' you said to Aayomaru .

Tsk , tsk , tsk ! You are the one who is wrong ! Did you look in a mirror lately ? Plus you are much stronger that you think ! he said .

'Ok ! We will see about that !' you said , your eyes turning black .

" Ami , are you ok ? " Sasuke asked .

"Yes , I'm fine ! Just a little angry , but it will pass ! " you said smiling .

" Ok! So , were are those training grounds anyway ?! "

"Well , not far from hear ! "

" Lets go then !" he said putting his arm around your waist and jumping on a tree .

You were a little puzzled but you said nothing . You took the lead and jumped from tree to tree , till you got to a little water-fall . There was a opening next to it were you could train . Nobody could see you because there were no hiding places .

" Nobody knows about this place . I found it when I was walking Orion ."you said and a little black dog popped out from your bag , making Sasuke a little scared .

"So this is the little monster that bit my leg and run away 3 days ago ! " Sasuke said with fire in his eyes pointing to his right leg . It had bandages on it but it didn't seem so bad .

" Yes, he did that because you were mean to Naruto! He was the one who saved him and because he could cheap him he gave it to me ! Orion loves Naruto ! That's way !" you said petting Orion .

" But way do you have to take that baka's side ! He is so stupid sometimes ! You are a very intelligent person so way in God's name do you have to protect him more than everyone on this planet ! Way ? " Sasuke said very angry.

" He is my friend , and I support him because I know how it was , and still is , to be treated like a freak , a monster ….. You don't know how it feels . You and Sakura always tease him and make fun of him , but he dosent say anything . I know that sometimes he is a moron but he my friend ! You are not the only one with problems , Sasuke ! " you yelled at him , with your eyes turning black and then dark blue ( it means that you are very sad ).

" I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to upset you ! It was the most idiotic question that I could ask you ! I think that I am the stupid one , now ! Forgive me ! " he said looking down , with sadness in his eyes .

You looked at him and you felt something wet coming down your face . You looked down for a moment and thought about what you said and then a flash-back came . You sow them covert in blood at you feet looking at you .

" Be…. a good…..girl …… Ami ! " your mother managed to say before she passed away .

" Go to …… Konoha….. my baby ! You will …… be safe ….. there ! Ok? " your father said looking at you before he was killed by a tall and ugly person . That person looked just like a snake .

" Don't be scared little one , you will go with me ! "the tall person said. " My name is Orochimaru! "

"No! You killed my parents and you want me to come with you? Never! Murderer ! " you screamed as your turned blood-red . You transformed into something with claws , ears and a tale . You were a freak but you didn't care because you were scared . You passed by that man and you didn't look back knowing that if you will do that , you were going to die .

Your flash-back ended when you felt somebody hugging you . You looked up to see Sasuke . You tried to push him away , but you couldn't .

"Just do what you have to do , I don't mind ! I just wanted to cheep you close to me ! " he said smiling at you .

I said he like you !!!

' O …… you better shut up ! '

"Sasu… ! " you tried to say but you were cut off by him kissing you . He licked your bottom lip to get permission to enter ( you know…. The next stage in kissing ! duh!!!) . You didn't know how to react so you opened your mouth . He started to kiss you hard ( bad-boy kiss) . You kissed him back . After a couple of min , you pushed him away . He was so turned on that he tried to get back at you and continue . Your eyes turned red , and then pink , and you vanished .

' What just happened ? ' you asked yourself .

He just kissed you , and you ran away ! Aayomaru said .

'But way ?'

I think that he likes you ! More than you think !

' Your wrong ! ' you said with your eyes turning yellow and teleporting yourself on your roof top , only to land in someone ' s lap . You turned to see Gaara . Your eyes turned pink and you blushed , standing up and looking at him . The sun was setting so , when he looked at you he couldn't see you blushing even more than before .

" What are you doing hear ? " you asked a little annoyed . " What are you doing on MY roof top ? "

" I just wanted to see the sun set and because your roof top has the best look on the sky , I staid hear ! " he said with a cold voice . " You landed in my lap , it's your fault not mine ! "

"No , it's not ! I didn't know that I have a visitor . Plus , this is my house ! " you said your eyes turning green but your voice getting louder and you getting a little angry . " And way are you hear ? "

" I just said that ." Gaara said looking at you . You sow that same sadness in his eyes . You wanted to help him in some way .

' He rely has the same look as I did ! ' you thought .

Yes ! …. But can you feel the power and anger coming from him ? Aayomaru asked .

' Yes! But that power is not only his ! I think that he has a demon inside ! '

Ask him ! Perhaps he will answer . You thought that he was cute when you first met him , perhaps he thinks the same way as you do ! Aayomaru said smirking .

" Hey Gaara , tell me something ! Way do you have that kanji love sine on you forehead above your left eye ?" you asked with your eyes turning blue .

" It's a long story , but I have a demon inside of me !My mother died because of that ! I cant sleep because if I do he will get out and destroy everything ! My father and uncle tried to kill me because I became to strong . That kanji and my name mean : - Demon that loves only himself !-" he said with anger in his voice . " I kill people only because I want to feel alive and because I want people to know me , and fear me ! " he said again with hatred in him voice .

" But it's much more simple for you to be nice to people ! I know that your father and uncle tried to kill you , but you don't have to do the same thing as they did ! Killing is not a solution ! " you said whispering .

"Hm…. ! For you maybe . You are normal not a freak , a monster like me ! People seem to like you and don't run away when they see you like they do with me !" he said being a little aggressive .You felt his sand on your legs and you thought about his past . You knew how it felt to be treated like that , and now you wanted to help him so much .

" I'm not so normal my self ! " you whispered .

" What ?" he asked .

"Nothing ! Calm down and get your sand off of me ! " you said looking in his eyes . You didn't know way , but you felt something very similar to love when you did that .

He turned his head away from you , looking at the sky .

What is this feeling ? I don't know way but her eyes are so warm , they warm my soul ! I can feel them ! I think that she wants to help me get reed of the pain and the suffering !... What am I thinking ? I don't need anyone , because nobody wants to help me ! She is just playing with me ! ….. Gaara thought .

Yes !!! Think that way ! He, he , he! Ignore that girl ! She is just a pest ! A bug in your way ! Fu , fu , fu ! She will get in your way! She is just playing with your heart , and she will brake it as soon as she could ! You have to kill her now ! Fu , fu , fu! Shukaku said .

Just shut up ! I will not kill her ! Well…. not yet ! I want to see if what I sow in her eyes was true ! Gaara told Shukaku .

He got up from his place . You looked at him . He looked at you , and before you could react he pulled you in front of him so he could look in you eyes . His sand was still around your legs . You felt it getting tighter and going up to your waist . He looked at you with no emotion . You got a little panicked because his eyes were cold . You tried to struggle to get out of the sand but you failed . He watched as you struggled in his arms , till you , without knowing , got so close to his mouth that you could feel his breath . You looked at him blushing . Your eyes turned pink as you turned your head away . You stared at the sky . You felt a hand on your wais and it started moving up and down . You blushed even more seeing that the hand belonged to Gaara . He continued looking at you like nothing was happening .

" Can you please relies me ? " you asked looking down , putting your hand on his .

"No , not yet ! I like what I am doing now ! " Gaara said with a smirk on his face . He putted his other hand on your waist and moved them up till he got under your breasts .

"Let me go! Please ! You are starting to be a pervert !" you said your eyes starting to turn a little red.

" Don't worry ! This will not last as long as you think ! " he said looking at you . He stared a little and them he kissed you just like Sasuke did . You like it much more that before .

Don't let go kid ! This girl is very strange ! She has a huge power ! I think that she has a demon inside of her ! Shukaku said .

Don't tell me what to do ! I don't care right now what power she has ! Just let me continue ! She is a very good kisser ! 

Fu , fu , fu ! Don't forget that the chiunin exam will start soon ! What will you do if she will be your opponent ? Will you kill her ?

Shut up Shukaku ! I will not kill her ! I will injure her badly but I will not kill her ! 

Mmmmmmmm…….?! This will be a 1-st !

YOUR POV

' What is he doing? I barely know him ! Way is he doing this ? Way is he kissing me ? '

I think that he got a little to horny ! You better get away from him and fast ! I don't what to find out what he could do to you !

' But how ? He got my legs with his sand ! I cant move at all ! Dam it ! He is getting to my breasts ! I don't like this Aayomaru ! '

That's it ! Aayomaru said angry .

Your eyes turned blood red and you vanished from Gaara's grip and transported yourself in the forest .

' Where did you take me ? '

In the forest ! You will be safe hear ! He is still shocked that you got away so fast !

' Thanks ! '

GAARA'S POV

What ? Where did she go ? I was just kissing her ! I think that she dosent like the way I kiss …… maybe …. Dam it ! I will find her tomorrow at the chiunin exam and ask her ! 

He , he , he ! You scared the only girl that got that close to you without screaming for help or yelling 'Monster !' ! Fu , fu , fu ! You kissed her but she ran away ! She wanted to help you but you were to dum to keep her close ! I bet that she will never speak to you again ! Good job kid !

Oooo…… STFU ! I hate you sometimes ! I wish that I could get reed of you ! Gaara said with anger in his voice thinking at you .

Yes ! I know ! But that girl was still very beautiful ! Right ? Shukaku said .

Yes….. she is ! 

You jumped up a branch in the tree you landed on . What a crazy day ! You looked at the stars and the images of Sasuke and Gaara formed in your eyes .

" Weird ! But tomorrow will be even weirder ! " you said .

---- Arigato (sp?) !!!!! Wait for the next chapter! If you liked it just message me and tell me how it was and if you want something changed tell me and I will do it ! OK?


	4. New orisons open

A/N : Sorry that I forgot to update for a wail

"…." – you are speaking with someone

….. - Aayomaru is speaking

….. - Gaara is speaking with Shukaku

…… - Shukaku is speaking with Gaara

'…' – your thoughts .

RECAP

After Sasuke kissed you and said that he wanted you to be with him , another character ,and I mean Gaara , did the same . The only difference was that Gaara was only experimenting on you , and you didn't knew his intentions (A/N: you barely knew him, what did you expect ?!) .You were the first person that didn't ran away from him knowing what he was and what he did in his past . He was fascinated about you , but you couldn't possibly knew that , could you .

Aayomaru got angry because Gaara didn't let you go, so he teleported you in the forest .You got your first night of rest ,and probably the last cuz , the next day were the chiunin exams .

END RECAP

Capter 3 . New orisons open

The sun was shining the birds were singing and the butterflies were flying every were .You wok up when Naruto jumped on the branch you were on .

"Hey , Ami! Come on ! The chiunin exam will start soon ! Get up already ! " Naruto yelled in your right ear , making you fall off the branch .

"Got ya ! " you heard behind you and you sow Sasuke with a big smile on his face , holding you bridal-style .

"Naruto ,stop yelling , already ! She is up …..well …sort of !" you heard a angry Sakura coming .

"Thanks , Sasuke !" you whispered and jumped off Sasuke ."Naruto , you better get down from there and were better get going !" you said again , much lauder , stretching your arms and legs .

"ok!" Naruto said , jumping down from the branch ." Lets get going!' he added .

You all nodded and started running to the building were the exams will take place . 5 minutes later and you were all there .You sow lots of people and went to the room were you were supposed to register , but you met 2 weird kids one with a bandage on his nose and the other with a sort of helmet on. Bought of them had black hair and they were about your age , and very cute. They looked so familiar to you , but you couldn't recall were you sow them the last time . You stared at them for a wile , till a kid with long black hair and white to violet eyes came to you and started asking Sasuke questions . You weren't paying too much attention on what they were saying but you heard that the boys name was Neji Hyuga (A/N : sorry that I don't know how to spell his name ). On his team were 2 other kids : a boy and a girl . The girl was a little taller than you and had brown hair .She had her hair rapped up in 2 buns and she was a little cute .Her name was Ten-Ten . The other boy had black hair , cut in a bowl type way and he also wad big bushy brows . He was wearing a green jump-suit and that made you laugh . His eyes looked at you for a minute and you stopped laughing .You hid behind Sasuke as he looked at Sakura . The moment he sow her he kneeled at her feat and tolled her that he will protect her till he will day , if she will be his girl-friend . Sakura nearly fainted went she heard him and you started giggling again . But you stopped when you felt Neji's eyes on you and you hid even more behind Sasuke . You felts as if he could see throw you and you immediately took Sasukes hand into yours . He looked at you and smirked .

Naruto on the other hand was were hyper as always and tried to get Nejis attention , be couldn't . At this point you were a little freaked out .

What's wrong , Ami? Aayomaru asked .

' Nothing much ….That kid just creeps me out .' you tolled him .

Hn! was all he said .

"Sasuke , can we go now ? we will be late if we don't hurry up ! " you said in a whispered mode , trying not to sound a little scared .

" Ya…sure ." he said .

He grabbed your hand and started walking away from Neji . You felt him move his eyes with you and you tightened your grip on Sasukes hand . You sow Sakura and Naruto following you and Sasuke . This was a little weird .

"Hey you….Red head ….What's your name?" you heard Neji yelling at you .

You turned around to see him coming to your group . You looked at Sasuke but you couldn't say a single word . You felt Aayomaru growling in you and you felt his desire to get out . You closed your eyes and you looked at Neji . He toke a step back . your eyes were blood-red . You growled at him and turned away .

"I…I asked you a question ! " he said again . You sensed the fear in his voice .

" Hm…..My name is Ayumi Izoua ….Need anything else ? " you asked giving him a side-way glare , your eyes still blood-red .

You didn't get a answer . You turned your back at him and grabbed Sasuke's hand .

"Ami? Are you ok? " Naruto asked , a little scared himself .

"ya…I am ok….. That guy was a little to annoying for his own good …." You said as your eyes turned at their normal color .

You looked at your team-mates and smiled . The sweet smile of yours .In no time you were at the big door . Kakashi –sensei was there . He looked at you and you just ignored his presents . He started telling you something but you didn't listen .

Now what's wrong ? Aayomaru asked .

' I was thinking about so many things …. I want to avenge my family , but that means that I will have to battle many people , maybe even my friends ,and I don't want that …I will have to destroy dreams and things like that , maybe I will be forced to kill and I don't want that….. I mean…is it all worth it? I could try and give this exam next year and…' you thought .

Stupid kid …. You know that you will broke even more dreams if you don't give this exam now?...this about it Ayumi ….if this is the thing that you are concern of then let me at control and you will never have to fell that pain again . I will everything for you….. he said , but how could you let him do that? This was the worst thing you could do…let your demon at control…..but you knew that he wasn't like the other demons …the half- moon on your fore-head always reminded you that . You closed your eyes and shuck your head .

' I am going to give this exam now !' you tolled him and you felt him smiling .

You toke a deep breath and entered , pushing the big door . Behind it there was a big room full of ninjas , way bigger than you and your friends . You sighted and advanced inside . The next thing you know was that Naruto started yelling that he will beat everyone of them and he will be the next Hokage . You started laughing , but unlike you , Sasuke and Sakura got angry and by the time all of the people there looked at your group , Sakura was trying to make Naruto to keep still and be quiet . You sighted again and walked to Naruto .

A string of air formed around your hand and you motioned it to go to Naruto . The next second Naruto had his mouth covered and couldn't get that string off . You turned your back at them only to bump into someone .

"I'm so sorry…Please forgive me ! " you started mumbling .

"It's nothing ….but you should be more careful ! " the person said .

You looked up to see a tall guy with long gray hair tied in a pony-tale . He had round glasses and he was wearing a black jacket and grey – black pants . Your eyes got blue and then pink . You immediately looked at the floor , continuing saying that you were sorry . You felt him moving your head up to look at him .

" I tolled you that it's nothing …. By the way….My name is Kabuto ! " he said smiling .

" Hai…..My name is …..Ayumi Izoua ….." you said .

"Ya….I knew that…" he said . That made you curious and your eyes turned blue .

"how ?" you asked .

"It's my type of ninjutsu …it's a little complicated but I can show you and your team mates if you want ! " he said .

You nodded and looked around for your friends . You sow Sakura yelling at somebody . You tolled Kabuto that you were going to come back soon , and walked to her . The minute you got close to the small group that formed around Sakura you sow , Ino on Sasuke's back . He didn't look pleased and you knew way . Sakura's screams made your ears poop up . You covered them up as Ino started yelling back at Sakura . Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at one another , but you didn't want to get involved in their fight . You sighted as 2 strings of water and dirt formed on your fingers . The one of dirt went and covered Ino's mouth ,and the other one covered Sakura's mouth .(A/N : sorry , but I really don't like Ino !)

The girls glared at you but you hid behind the first person the was near you . 2 Strong arms raped around your waist as you looked up . It was Kiba . You started giggling as he smirked .

"That was quite a stun you put there ! " he said .

"Ya thanks …I hand to ….they were yelling too much and my ears pooped up and started hurting me ! " you explained yourself to him .

Kiba was your best friend ever . He liked dogs and was a very active person . You usually hanged around him and his team . Hinata was one of your best friends too and you liked to make her laugh and you were happy every time she blushed when she sow Naruto coming to you . She was so cute and lovable .Shino on the other hand , was a little creepy , but not to much .

The moment Kiba hugged you , Akamaru , his dog , jumped on your head and started liking you . You started laughing ,so you couldn't feel the zipper of your back-pack moving . A little back dog with a star on his fore hear jumped out of your jacked and in Kiba's jacket .

"So there you were …I thought that you didn't want to bring him hear .." Kiba said petting Orion on his head . Orion barked . He tolled Kiba that he came without your permission as you turned your head blushing .

"Ya…he kind of did that …But I'm not mad on him …I think that I will need his help ! " you said wile giving Akamaru back to Kiba and taking Orion in your arms kissing him on his head .

You felt a hand on your shoulder and so Kabuto behind you . You blushed a little and introduced him to your friends . Sasuke asked him some questions about Gaara and Neji as you looked in the room . The other ninjas were from every other country , but you couldn't see the Sun village . You remembered the sign of your village as a single tear formed in your eyes . You shuck you head to make yourself stable again . You looked again in the room and you sow a small figure moving near wall . The red hair made you a little nervous and you hid again behind Kiba . You didn't want HIM to see you .

Your thoughts were interrupted by a person who started talking in the back . You and your friends moved your heads there too see Ibiki –sensei who motioned something with his hand . All the ninjas started moving to the other room and you fallowed .

You sow Naruto shaking ,. You knew way . Till now he failed at all of his exams . You stud there frozen for a moment till , Ibiki yelled at you and you jumped to your seat . You were so scared about the test and the rules that he tolled you that you didn't sow Gaara sitting next to you . You were brought back to Earth , by his sand that started moving up and down your legs like of pair of hands . You tried to ignore him but how could you not fell his lust full eyes on your body . You looked at him with the corner of your eye . He was really cute and those black circles around his eyes made him even more handsome . Your eyes got a light shade of pink , very close to white (A/N : this means that you were very attracted to him and you wanted him , more and more ) .

You felt his real hand moving on your right leg and you twitched a little as a ribbon made of fire and air formed on your hand . You made it go around Gaara waist . That didn't burn him but it definitely showed him something . He made his sand go around your waist to move you closer to him .

You were so close to him now . Your hand moved on his ,and then on his leg . Your palm was so close to his man-hood and you felt him twitch under your touch .Your cheeks were red and your tried your best not to look at him.

Don't tell me that you don't like it … I can feel your finger tips tingling when his muscles relax under your touch . ! Aayomaru said with a strange tone , like he was jealous .

'oh…just shut up ! ' you tolled Aayomaru ,in your mind .

You blushed even more when you felt his hand grabbing your leg and trying to make you fell like he was felling . When the things got interesting , he stopped cuz Ibiki was coming to your row to give you your tests and some other papers .

You looked at the paper and then smirked .

'This questions aren't so hard .' you thought and you started completing all the answers.

In a mater of minutes you reached the last questions . There you stopped . The question was the hardest you can find .

'Aayomaru ….can you help me? This question gives me a headache…..' you said .

No…you have to find a way to finish it….! he said right before he blocked your thoughts .

That was the strangest thing you have ever encounter . Way was he acting like that? You looked up from your paper . Every were you looked people were cheating . As you moved your head in the room , some of the ninjas in the front row got up and left , with their team-mates . Even Gaara was cheating . He made an eyes out of sand and he putted in to spy in the class without getting couth .The zipper of your jacked moved and Orion jumped in your lap . You looked at him and he got on your head and started looking in the class . He tolled you the answer and you had to work on it because it wasn't complete . You sow Gaaras eye on the paper and you could just smile for yourself . You tolled Orion to go to Sasuke and then to Naruto to help them .

Hn……this girl really is smart Shukaku tolled Gaara as he wrote every word on his test .

Ya…she is ..he tolled him.

But I know a better way to get the answers out of her …you could kill her …or torture her Shukaku said laughing .

No…! Gaara yelled at the demon .

oho…the boy finally fell for somebody … he said .

No … I ,, he tried to explain ,but was cut off .

We will see … Shukaku ended , with a evil laugh .

Gaara fumed but didn't say a word .

Ibiki looked in the room with those eagle eyes of his . He stopped on you and you twitched , when he started moving to you .You thought that he might of caught you and you failed the test . When he got to your row you looked up ,your eyes turning a dark shade of blue . He reached to your forehead protection and lifted it up a little . You tried to move back only to hit Gaara who took your hand asking with his eyes what was happening , but his face expressed no emotion .

You couldn't say o word cuz you dint knew what was happening .

"Stay calm ….I don't want to hurt you …. I just wanted to look at your forehead …to make sure that is you " he said smiling .

You relaxed and looked at him with one of those questionable eyes .

" Can you come with me? Hokage –sama wants to talk to you in private , about the chiunin exam ! " he added . You looked frightened at Sasuke and at your other friends . Kiba was looking at you as you got up and walked after Ibiki to the door . You don't knew what to do . You growled at Orion and tolled him to stay with Sasuke and never live his sight . If will get into trouble he should contact her telepathically . Orion growled back and you nodded .

At the door Ibiki tolled you to go Hokage-sama's office and you just bowed walking away .

'Baka Ami…..What did you do now…? I don't remember using my powers to do anything…Then way?' you questioned yourself .

You got to his office and knocked as easy as you could . The voice of the old man rang to you as you entered . You were so curious to know way he was calling you . Your eyes me 2 young boys a bit older than you dresses as ANBU-s . Your eyes turned pink . The masks were very colorful and you couldn't stop looking in their eyes . One had green eyes and the other had blue eyes . They bought had short black hair . The one with green eyes had red spikes so the people wouldn't mistake him for the other one . At first you thought that they were brothers so your eyes turned a light shade of blue . You didn't sow the old Hokage in his chair looking at you with his fingers crossed in front of him .

"Hello Ayumi! " his voice made you snap out of the staring competition you were having with one of the boys ."I called you here because I want you to advance to the next level much more easy then the others …We need your power and strength ….We fear that there will be some attacks on Konoha wile we host this chiunin exam…. But remember this…to get to the rank of ANBU you have to take some tests ….this young boys here will be your partners , your new team…."he tolled you as your eyes got bigger . "That isn't fair ! Not to me…. There are people that have much more strength than me …..Way are you chousing me over them? " you whispered at first , but your voice got at its normal tone when you finished .

"Nothing is fair in this world….but Hokage – sama is right ….You are one of the most powerful creatures that exist on this Earth …You were the only one that didn't have to fight the demon inside of you …" one of the boys said , but you didn't look at them . You were so unhappy at the moment .

"I don't care…. I will have to live my friends to get to this rank and I believe that you wont let me abandon this thing till I get there …." you said . "Besides , I think that I will be cheating if I will do this …This advancing thing is because I have a demon in me …..Because I am a Jinchirikin ……Naruto is one…..Way don't you make him a ANBU ?... " you asked wail you were taking of your fore-head protection and a small bandage that you tied on your forehead to hide the mark ….The mark that showed the world that you were different …… that you were a monster .

" Naruto cant control the beast inside of him and you know that ….Way do you putt such silly questions ? " the 3-th Hokage asked looking at you as you got closer to his desk . "I never rely on Aayomaru's powers to complete a mission ….I will never do that ! " you said looking in his eyes .

" I know ! ….That's way I have chosen you, not another student to be an ANBU…" he said as you shook your head.

" You will be tested by us , even if you like it or not …You are going to be a ANBU and that's final ." one of the boys said raising his voice .

"Ayumi…I know what happened to you and I have tolled this boys your story ….I know that you have the same fate as Sasuke , …I know that you are an Avenger …that you have to kill Orocimaru …..But to do that you will have to become an ANBU…trust me….This is for your own good….." he said looking at you . Your eyes were full of sadness remembering the face that destroyed all your dreams, that killed your family ….He kept you there to see your parents die in a slow and painful death .

Immediately your eyes turned black . You turned your head to the 2 boys who twitched as your eyes got a red color in them .

" How can I trust you if they don't trust me….If they will take off their masks then we will talk " you said looking at the Hokage .

"Boys …take off your masks and tell this lovely lady who you are ! " the Hokage said with a smile on his face that made you forget about your anger .

The two guys took of their masks as you hold your breath . They were twins . The same mouth , the same format at the eyes . The were 2 gorgeous guys and you knew it .

" My name is Kay Ayamashi and that's my brother Yuri…You can putt us any question but not at the moment . " the guy with green eyes said looking at you .

His eyes traveled across your body and stopped on the half-moon on your forehead . The symbol turned purple and you just blushed .

"Ok…then what should we do now?...I understand that I have no choice then to became an ANBU ….. When are you guys going to test me? " you asked as you putt back your band and looking at the files on the Hokage's desk as if they could give you any answers .

Are you ok? Aayomaru asked .

' No problem …Just that Sasuke's image appeared in my mind….I don't know what he will say…. plus I cant be with them at the chiunin exam ! ' you tolled him .

" We don't know yet , but all you can do now is go home and rest ! " Yuri tolled you .

You bowed in front of the Hokage right before disappearing and landing on the building were your ex-team-mates were taking the test . When you landed you heard Naruto yelling something about never giving up and thing like that . You started crying as your new team-mates appeared right next to you , with out their masks .

They petted your head as you again zapped yourself to your house .

'this will be very difficult for all of us ! ' you thought as you looked at the clouds .


End file.
